Elsword
Elsword is a game whose synopsis and storyline are very similar to Grand Chase. Elsword was developed by KoG Studios and published by Kill3r Combo. It is the spiritual successor to Grand Chase. Elsword is also the name of one of the playable characters in the game. Background Information Elsword follows the adventures of Elsword and his teammates, Aisha and Rena, as they travel to various locations in search of the El. Along the way, the trio encounter the head of the Belder Rebellion, Raven, the Queen of Nasod, Eve, and the guardian of Hamel, Chung. The game itself was originally a reboot of Grand Chase, even featuring Arme and Lire in old videos of the game (now Aisha and Rena) and Elsword was supposedly the younger brother of Elesis. Many aspects of Grand Chase were also found in Elsword, such as holding the attack button to activate skills and the lobbies. Both games became vastly different with each other, with little to no relation to each other, though the implied relationship between Elsword and Elesis remained. Relationship to Grand Chase thumb|300px|right|At :10, Arme and Lire's names can be seen in character creation. *Elsword (character) has the same synopsis as Elesis's. Elsword is a young swordman who was raised and trained by his older sister, Elsa, the leader of the Red Knights. One day, she left him to lead a mission but never returned. This caused Elsword to head out to a journey as an attempt to look for her. **The Sword Master's weapon, Great Sword, is a weapon that Elsword uses. **Some of Elsword's attacks share the same name as Elesis's and Lass's, although they are performed differently. ***Elsword's Mega Slash is one powerful swing. ***Elsword's Sword Fire enchants his own blade with flames and strikes the ground, erupting flames. After the attack, the sword will continue to burn temporarily, giving him the opportunity to attack with flame damage. ***Elsword's Storm Blade summons numerous magical swords in the form of a spike around him that constantly rotates, piercing the enemy. ***Elsword's Windmill does a constant, horizontal swing for five seconds while moving around. His variation can also be done in mid-air and has Super Armor. ***Elsword's Double Slash strikes twice, the latter bringing down a powerful swing. ***Elsword's Unlimited Blade uses multiple swings before bringing down a Mega Slash. In Awakening Mode, the Mega Slash is replaced by a Flaming Geyser. ***Elsword's Splash Explosion creates a rune and then destroys it, creating a powerful explosion. **Elsword's Air Slash was based off of Elesis's Circle Blade, although the second hit of Air Slash is 180 degrees upward. **Like Elesis, Elsword has many attacks that share the same word in them. In Elsword's case, the attacks have the word Slash (Mega '''Slash, ''Assault '''Slash, ''Air '''Slash, ''Double '''Slash, ''Rising '''Slash) or the word Blade (''Unlimited '''Blade, ''Armageddon '''Blade, ''Sonic '''Blade, ''Wind '''Blade, ''Storm '''Blade, ''Luna '''Blade') in them. *Aisha has the same synopsis as Arme. For a reason, both Arme and Aisha were driven to look for magical power. **Both Arme and Aisha are 15 years old. **Aisha has an attack called Lightning Bolt which shoots a short-ranged burst of lightning. **Aisha's Meteor Shower was based off of Arme's Meteor, although Meteor Shower leaves flames on the floor. **Aisha's Pyro Storm was based on Arme's Fire Storm, although Pyro Storm is a whirlwind while Fire Storm is a burst of flame. **Arme's Fire Shield Lv 2 was based on Aisha's Chain Fireball. **Arme's Big Bomb was based on Aisha's Meteor Call. **Aisha's Dark Cloud was based off of Arme's Kill Cloud. **Arme's Blizzard was based off of Aisha's Blizzard Shower, although Blizzard Shower appears in the form of meteors and completely freezes the opponent ice solid. **Aisha has an attack called Magic Missile, although Aisha's version automatically homes in. *Rena has a similar synopsis to Lire, although their stories differ from each other. **Rena is defined as "affectionate", much like Lire's personality. **The majority of Nova's melee attacks were based off of Rena's combat style. **Lire's Shooting Mode was based off of Rena's Siege Mode. **Amy's Grand Finale was based off of Rena's Dive Kick Bombing. *Raven was particularly based on Lass's storyline while Dio's personality was based on Raven. **In the storyline, Raven was a soldier who worked for the Belder Kingdom and was being promoted to Tactical Captain. However, the Nobles of the land disliked him, so Raven was framed right to prison. Seemingly destined to die after his co-workers and fiance were murdered trying to rescue him, Raven was taken by a messenger to the Nasod King, signing a contract for rebirth and power, causing him to lead the Belder Rebellion. Raven, after meeting Elsword, realized his terrible crimes and joined his group to repay his sins. **Dio's Rake Hand was based on Raven's Nasod Arm, as they both cause destruction in their wake. **Raven has an attack called Hyper-Sonic Stab where he cuts through enemies, causing multiple sword slashes upon the foe. *Mari was based on Eve, as both of them descended from an ancient kingdom and use machinery for battle. **Eve has an attack called Hornet Sting where she fires a single missile that deals two powerful hits. *Some of Chung's attacks share the same name as Elesis's and Lire's attacks, although they are performed differently. **Chung's Leap Attack causes him to launch himself at enemies and slam his cannon down at opponents. **Chung's Shooting Star fires twelve homing missiles. **Chung's Head Shot fires a single shot that pierces through enemies. *Jin's Burning Mode and Sieghart's Rage Mode was based on ''Elsword's "Awakening Mode", where the characters engage a form that provides a colored aura and increases their attack power. Awakening Mode is achieved by obtaining Awakening Beads, which is by hitting enemies. *The Ents found in The Whispering Woods were based from Elsword as they were corrupted and attacked travelers against their will, and when defeated, would go into hibernation. **The Ents found in Elsword also have a physical appearance similar to Treant. *Special Active abilities are identical; they delay/freeze the area around the character with a darkened background followed by an image of the character/job. *''Elsword'' uses a Skill Tree to build up the character's abilities, later to be used by Grand Chase. *The Counterattack system functions similarly to Grand Chase; by holding down the attack (Z/X) buttons, the character will receive the attack as a knock down, allowing them to perfectly escape the attack. This costs a full bar of MP. *Some status ailments are named similar, but work differently. **Freeze reduces the opponent's defense by a certain percentage while slowing their movement speed in contrast to freezing the opponent ice solid while reducing their HP. **Petrify will encase the opponent solid rock while increasing their defense, although they can be attacked until the effect ends, causing a knock down, in contrast to slowly petrifying the opponent before damage is dished out. **Confusion works the same way; the left/right controls are reversed. **Burn works the same way; the character is on fire which reduces their HP, although in Elsword the opponent can become defeated with Burn. **Poison reduces the opponent's attack speed by a certain percentage while reducing their HP in contrast to reducing the opponent's movement and attack speed while reducing their HP. **Super Armor works the same way; the monster gains a red outline and is unable to be knocked down by any means necessary. In addition, characters are able to gain Super Armor. ***Like in Grand Chase, monsters throughout Elsword sometimes possesses an attack which gives them Super Armor for the duration of the attack. *''Grand Chase's'' Action Point was based from Elsword, though Grand Chase uses five commands (A S D F G) instead of Elsword's usual four (A S D C). Except for the fact you can absorb MP from attacks. External Sites *The North American Elsword site Category:Browse